lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Hail
Bio Hail is a member of Frieza's race. He is another villain from Tanks' universe. He is extremely powerful. He was killed and then reborn as a good guy. He now resides with Tanks and has found Appearance He looks like Frieza except he has red gems. His tail has a purple tip. Moves *Maximum overdrive- A blast of energy that takes all of your energy and transfers it to a blast *Golden kamehameha- A gold colored Kamehameha *Thunder cracker - A beam that when dodged it flies back towards you , sticking to you and explodes *Doom absorption ball- A ball that when thrown at an opponent traps them absorbs their power and self destructs using their power , it can't be deflected or blocked *Death Bomb- A mix between the Death Ball and the Spirit Bomb *Maximum Negative Destroyer-A ball of energy that absorbs pure energy and destroys negative energy only can be preform by some one pure of heart and that has achieved Super saiyan maximum *Destructo disk– Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. *Instant transmission-This technique allows you to teleport to any location so long as you can find an energy source to home onto. *Energy Shield? – A technique used to shield yourself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. *Eraser Cannon-a powerful, green energy sphere. *Omega Blaster.- A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon. *Telekinesis- lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand. *Kamehameha-A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack. *Solar flare-An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. *Special beam cannon-An energy beam that can drill through opponents. *Big bang crash- A powerful, blazing red-colored version of Vegeta's? Big Bang Attack. *Galick gun-A purple-colored, powerful energy blast.. *Bang beam-The user puts his hand out with the index finger pointing forward and thumb raised and shoots a red blast. *Death beam-A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. *Big bang kamehameha-The attack is a hybrid of Goku's? Super Kamehameha? and Vegeta's? Big Bang Attack. *Star dust breaker-First, the user attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground,the user attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere *Chocolate beam- It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. *Super ice ray-a beam that when shot turns any thing that it makes contact with into ice. *Big bang attack-the user powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. *Final explosion-To begin the attack, the user gathers his life force and converts it into energy,the user then gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, golden-yellow explosion that can be seen from miles away turning his body into stone and devastating the landscape. *Spirit bomb-Users of the Spirit Bomb? gather? huge amounts of? energy? from all chosen surrounding life forms and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet. *Death ball-The user lights a spark of? energy? on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. *Super ghost kamikaze attack-The user expels kamikaze ghosts from the mouth for an? attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other. *Super Dragon Fist- An incredibly powerful attack developed by? Goku. The technique is capable of destroying foes much more powerful than the user himself. *Dark Blades-A move that forms two dark blades out of ki that can be used to absorb blasts. *Particle Cannon-An attack that when the target is hit makes a dome and erases their molecules and doesn't leave any part of them left then forms a pillar of light and explodes. *Final Implosion - See? Final Implosion *Army of one- See? Army of one *Chaos Turret-See? Chaos Turret Forms Themes Category:Pages added by SuperTanks Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II